


water under the bridge

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, minimally tagged, pregnancy implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: She is the jewel of their family, the diamond in the rough. He was sent off to military school and cast aside. They plot their revenge for months before exacting it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	water under the bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930773) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> READ THE TAGS

Rey swayed to the music. She loved being out at concerts and tonight was no exception. She was hoping to see someone here tonight so as she let her hips drift to the music without a partner she kept an eye out for him. She’d only seen pictures of him, mostly from her father’s photo albums

_The first time she’d seen him she’d known he was special. “Who’s that?” She had asked her father at the time._

_Her father, Han Solo had said, “That’s Ben. He’s your brother. We sent him to military school when he was 12.”_

_“12? That’s kind of young.”_

_“He was an exceptionally bad child.” Her father had explained shortly._

_“Where is he now?” Rey had asked._

_“He’s serving abroad. You never met him because your mother and I were split then.”_

When she was an infant her parents had split and she’d gone to live in London while her father and brother had stayed behind in New York. It seemed strange now that she couldn’t remember even a wisp of a memory of Ben. At the time she had shrugged and not pursued it further. Now that her Han and Leia were back together she was sure she’d have plenty of time to meet him. 

She took a sip of her drink and sighed. She was a little tipsy. This was her second long island iced tea and she needed to be careful. She was so looking forward to meeting him tonight that she’d done up her makeup and properly curled her hair. Rose had been instrumental in this plan, even if she had no idea the mystery man she was meeting was actually her brother. 

She needed to be careful because she knew what she wanted to do tonight and she wanted to remember everything. She wanted to remember the speech she had planned probably going to shit and everything else that was likely to happen. 

She’d been fantasizing in the shower for so long about him. The curve of his biceps, the way the light was absorbed by the dark color of his hair. Now they could be together...finally. 

Just as she’s making a particularly sensual sway of her hips a hand grips her hip and pulls it flush into someone’s groin. She gives a small gasp of alarm but is silenced by lips on her mouth. His lips, the first thing she will ever know about this man, are soft, warm, and plush. She pulls back so she can inspect him. 

He is tall. She’d guess he’s easily six foot three, or more. As she leans into his chest she can feel his body is all hard planes and smooth lines. His onyx hair is cut short, and as she looks at him, staring into his eyes she wonders if it’s long enough for her to run her fingers through while he tongue fucks her. 

“My dear Rey.” He says seductively. His voice flows like honey, thick and sweet.

“Ben, nice to finally meet you.” She says in a low voice. 

“Let me buy you a drink?” He offers. Her second Long Island iced tea is about halfway gone. 

“How about just a shot?” She offers. 

“Deal.” 

“Can I have two shots of Jose Cuervo?” He steers them over to the bar, Ben hadn’t asked her what she wanted just taken charge. She loved that dearly in a man. She hated making decisions. 

He paid in cash, a crisp fifty-dollar bill. There was a tattoo on his wrist that she thought looked especially flattering. In sprawling script, which actually turned out to be roses upon further inspection, was the words; “remember dameron” all in lowercase letters. She wondered who “Dameron” was and if he was one of his army buddies. 

The bartender served them, not even asking for Rey’s ID. He nudged the shot toward her. “To new beginnings.” His smile is all edges, hard and unyielding. 

“To us.” She said back to him, staring into his dark eyes. Rey was ready to lose herself to the darkness. 

They clinked their glasses and downed the tequila. 

She wanted to do this — now. The shot had pushed her over the edge of being tipsy and into pleasantly drunk territory. She wasn’t wasted but she was feeling good. Maybe some people — probably Ben — would call her a lightweight but that didn’t matter right now. 

They stumbled into an abandoned alleyway and Rey gasped as he pressed his lips firmly down on her. God, she’d dreamed of this since she’d first seen his picture. More so since she’d gotten to know him through their letters, and Skype calls. He was perfect. She kissed him back, hard, and his fingers inched around her throat. She pulled back from their kiss for moment, “Please Ben, please.” He gripped her neck harder and she whined filthily. 

He felt her tits through her dress. It was late April, warm enough to wear a dress without panties. God, she hoped this worked. She wanted him, needed him so badly. His arms snaked down to the apex of her thighs and rubbed at the sensitive nub there. “Fuck me!” She cried out. There was no pretending what they were about to do. She needed her brother to fuck her — hard. 

She fished him out of his pants and pressed him to her opening. His grip on her neck tightened still harder and she felt her air supply cut off. She was in heaven. She didn’t want to be in control anymore. She just needed him to take her life in his hands and fuck the shit of out her. 

He pressed to her entrance, ready for this, the head of his cock dripping pre-cum. He pressed past her slit with ease. She tried to gasp but there was no air. He fucked into her hard. He let her throat go and bent her over the railing of the stairs. She sucked in a breath, feeling the cool rush of air into her lungs, and shuddered. He held her hips tight, fucking into her hard. He reached down and played with her pearl and finally she could gasp out in pleasure. 

She feels a beat of wrongness go through her, this was fun, but… her conscious comes crashing down on her and she whimpers and tries to move away from him. His hands are like steel bands on her hips, holding her fast to him. She doesn’t want to scream, or cry out, no — the reality that this foolish idea had long gone past what was reasonable for defying their parents was crashing down around her ears. 

He slammed into her and she hissed. It was past pleasure, and heading dangerously into the pain territory. 

Ben croons in her ear, “You thought I wouldn’t fuck my little sister, didn’t you? Newsflash,” he groans, and the door to the bar creaks, but doesn’t move, “I follow through on my _promises_.” 

He snaps his hips hard into her, and this time she does cry out, “N-no. Please no.” Her voice is small, and she will probably bruise. Every single black and blue mark would remind her of her folly. His hips stuttered and he pressed down harder on her pearl, giving it a slight pinch. She knew he was close, and though she _hated_ herself for it, his long, thick cock pumping in and out of her makes her walls shudder and spasm around him. 

He wraps his arms around her throat and her air supply was cut off again. Holy fuck everything felt amazing. She teetered on the edge and then he slaps her clit with force, and her knees nearly give out. It hurts, but he soothes her and then he’s spilling into her and she cries out, her breasts bouncing with the force of his strokes. The coil of pleasure in her belly that had been threatening to snap for the last twenty minutes snapped and she felt better than she had any right to. 

She slumps against the railing that he’d bent her over. His breathing was still fast a little ragged. She could feel his sticky come sliding down her legs and it felt like her mistake might be chasing her around for the next eighteen years. 


End file.
